


Eloping

by tangerineprince



Series: Verkwan Oneshots! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eloping, M/M, Running away from home, SO MUCH FLUFF, hanseungkwan, kwaninoni, like a lot of fluff, spare them, teenagers being stupid, they're just in love, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Vernon would always suggest to his boyfriend to runaway and live together forever.Seungkwan would always smack him whenever he says so until one day, things changed and seungkwan agreed to runaway together.





	Eloping

**Author's Note:**

> "Finally I Realise  
> All Along Love Was Beside Me"  
> \- ROCKET (btw it's vernon's favorite part from rocket)

High school romance is a delicate phase that you’re bound to experience in life. (If you haven’t, don’t be sad—it’s better not to.)  
An experimental age where you’ll be curious by either the opposite sex or people from the same sex. One way or another, it’s a rollercoaster ride of emotional sentiments and raging hormones.

It’s a strange period where most teenagers would be thinking that love is all you need to strive. Unfortunately, that’s not true, I hope you do realise the importance of food, water and shelter; if you haven’t, then I humbly request you to smack yourself.

Vernon here is being a typical, idiotic teenager, which is nothing new.  
He thinks all he need in life is just clinging onto Seungkwan and shower him with kisses. Seungkwan, on the other hand, is the bigger person, he’d give vernon a light punch whenever vernon suggests a plan to run away and live together forever away from their families.

But something stopped seungkwan from disagreeing with vernon one day.

Both their families had a dinner that night at a restaurant. Everything was going well until a couple decided to ruin the atmosphere.

It wasn’t just any couple, it was someone Vernon and Seungkwan knew well. They were their seniors and in fact, seungkwan is really close with them.

Jonghyun and Minki.

It wasn’t exactly their fault. They were just having a normal couple bickering and Minki walked towards the front door to leave the restaurant, probably mad at Jonghyun about something, but that wasn’t the point.

Seungkwan decided to call Minki, right in front of their families.

“Minki hyung?” He spoke up. “Are you okay? Did you have a fight with Jonghyun hyung again?”

“I saw him talking to a girl, late at night!” Minki replied, his cheeks puffed out to show his frustration. Jonghyun was standing on the side, watching the whole interaction. “I knew it, he’s straight after all.”

Jonghyun could hear what Minki was saying and did a facepalm, after all these years, Minki still thinks that?

Seungkwan laughed, still not realising the eyes that were on him. “It’s probably a musician, why don’t you talk to him about it? I know Jonghyun hyung will never cheat on you.”

Minki finally gave in after Seungkwan compelled him to go back and talk to Jonghyun. Seungkwan let out a sigh of relief and went back to his seat.

That’s when he realised the atmosphere was pretty awkward.

“Seungkwan, you know him?” Vernon’s dad asked. Seungkwan nodded, still oblivious to the frowns knitted on his dad’s forehead.

“He’s gay, right?” He proceeds to ask. By now, Seungkwan could understand where he was getting at. “I don’t understand them. Isn’t the main point of loving to reproduce?”

It was probably a question asked without much thought but that night, seungkwan was hurt. Deeply hurt. Vernon lips were tightly closed, unable to respond to the question.

“I’m leaving,” Seungkwan suddenly announced. He grabbed his bag and it didn’t even take a second for Vernon to immediately follow him.

“Kwannie,” Vernon started. “I think they’ll realise it by now…that we’re together.”

“The only good news,” Seungkwan replied, not uttering another word. The walk back home was silent and quite stiffy. Vernon could see that Seungkwan was shaking, he was definitely pissed at what just happened.

As for Vernon, yes he didn’t like what his father just said, but he knew what was coming. Seungkwan always believed that their families aren’t closeminded like any other families, but little did he knew.

Seungkwan plopped onto his bed, which made Vernon follow the suit. He plopped beside Seungkwan and stared at Seungkwan’s eyes, it was watery.

After sharing a few moments of silence, Seungkwan spoke up.

“Let’s elope.”

Those aren’t words you’d expect from Boo Seungkwan, who’d always smack him even if he was just joking around about running away and getting married. Vernon wanted to just laugh along and pass it off as a joke, since he clearly knew that Seungkwan was just acting on his emotions right now.

But the strong and stubborn look Seungkwan gave him was something Vernon couldn’t just laugh it off. He sighed and caressed Seungkwan’s cheeks.

“Let’s go.”

With just a bag filled with money, ramen packets, camping essentials and some clothes, they left home and headed to the northeast of Seoul.

It was late at night and there were barely any people around. The confused, anxious teenagers cuddled together and fell asleep in the train till they reached Pocheon.

“Kwannie, wake up,” Vernon softly shook Seungkwan. Seungkwan rubbed his eyes and it took a few seconds for seungkwan to realise where they were.

They walked out of the train station, unsure what to do. Running away wasn’t planned, they just left on a whim. Walking down the cold street of the city, they clasped their hands together, with only each other as support.

The walk was silent, but not stifling. It was a comfortable silent. They didn’t feel the need to exchange words, all they need is just each other’s presence and they’d already feel secure.

“I’m hungry,” Seungkwan broke the silence. They left the restaurant pretty early, before their food even arrived. Seungkwan has not eaten since lunch, and the hunger is making him feel a bit light-headed.

“I have enough money, we can grab something from a restaurant, if you want to.”

“The only restaurants that are open right now are the fancy, expensive ones,” Seungkwan replied. “Let’s just get something from that street vendor.”

Vernon agreed and bought three egg toasts for them to eat. Seungkwan silently watched Vernon animatedly talking to the street vendor; He was wearing a hoodie and knee length trousers. Vernon walked back to seungkwan with a huge smile plastered on his face, his gums showing that made Seungkwan’s stomach churn.

 

 As they were eating, they talked about the most random stuffs from the Korean music wave to the politics between India and Japan just to beguile the cold hours of the night. When they were done, they wordlessly just stared at each other, as if it was their first time meeting.

There were no one around, just the street vendor across the street who was falling asleep, since no one was coming around. Vernon took the chance to swiftly grabbed seungkwan’s chin.

Seungkwan stared back to the caramel orbs of his lover that was eyeing seungkwan’s kiss provoking lips. His lips parted in keen expectancy. Their faces were so close that Vernon could feel how Seungkwan’s breath hitched when he finally leaned in and kissed Seungkwan’s warm lips.

It was a short kiss, and it wasn’t their first time kissing but it felt like a new sensation. Maybe the unsure and sudden journey made them feel stranger than usual, feeling differently than normal. They’re all alone now, no one around to interrupt them.

“Ah, I love you so much,” Hansol suddenly confessed, before swooping in for another kiss. Scarlet redness spread across seungkwan’s cheeks at the word _love_. Hansol peeked to his beloved’s expression and felt very much contended. He smiled into the kiss.

They pulled apart, taking in shaky, shallow breaths. They looked at each other again before laughing for no reason.

They walked around the park and put up their tent, at least they have prepared the essentials to sleep. After making the mat and sleeping bags, seungkwan snuggled in closer and laid his head onto vernon’s forearm.

Vernon leaned in closer, their foreheads touching. Seungkwan’s sweet fragrance of peppermint and lemongrass was flooding his senses. Seungkwan leaned into kiss the dazed vernon, a slow and comforting kiss.

“Hansol,” He whispered to his lover’s ear, prolonging each syllable as if to savour them. Vernon felt a shiver down his spine, his heart fluttering at seungkwan’s soft, alluring voice.

Vernon’s hand rested below seungkwan’s ear, his thumb caressing seungkwan’s plump cheeks as their breaths mingled. Seungkwan slid in his hands under Vernon’s t-shirt, running his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them. All they could hear was the beating of each other’s heart against their chest.

The night ended with sweet kisses and loud beating of the heart. It was a night of ease to their toiling, tired minds.

Getting up was such a hurdle. Vernon was in a comfortable position, his eyes were on the same level as seungkwan’s plump lips. He took his time, observing seungkwan’s features as if he didn’t already know them. Just as he was counting the number of eyelashes seungkwan had, seungkwan woke up and smiled at Vernon.

“Good morning, Hansol,” He said, in a low, raspy voice that Vernon found adorable yet sexy at the same time. Seungkwan closed his eyes and gave a small peck to Vernon’s forehead, giggling afterwards.

Just as Vernon was about to kiss seungkwan’s lips, he pushed his index against vernon’s lips and said, “Stop, _morning breath_. Let’s freshen up, first.”

Vernon chuckled, his seungkwan is just so weird.

* * *

Walking down the streets and finding a restaurant with a penis erected on top of it wasn’t something you find every day.

Two undeniably gay teenage couple was bound to pay a visit to the restaurant. The road to the restaurant is pretty interesting as well, filled with penis statues, vernon couldn’t supress his laughter.

They went in and ordered breakfast. They had a good meal, but surrounded by the image of dicks wherever you look in the restaurant is quite the bizarre setting. Even the teapot has the shape of a dick in its handle.

Vernon laughed at Seungkwan’s reaction, obviously enjoying all this. Seungkwan was deep scarlet red, unable to look up and would just continue eating. _Immature Vernon was the only one having fun in this_ , Seungkwan thought.

After their pretty odd adventure at a penis restaurant, they strolled down the streets, looking for something to do. They weren’t really sure what to do but somehow went along with the flow.

From watching a movie to window shopping, they did plenty of activities that day. They had so much fun, just talking and being with each other. Before they knew it, it was already dusk.

They were stranded.

There wasn’t anyone in sight. They found themselves walking down beside a paddy field, with no one around. It was dark and only the streetlamps were there, kind enough to show their path.

Seungkwan was quite nervous. He interlocked his arms with Vernon’s and held it tightly to his chest. He couldn’t stop thinking of all the horror movies he has watched, this was such a sure-kill scene.

Vernon, on the other hand, is enjoying the walk.

Seungkwan is holding his arm really close and clinging into him—what could possibly be better than that? But after a while, he realised they were really lost.

They sat down, under a streetlamp, not knowing what to do. Their arms wrapped around each other, seungkwan’s head laid comfortably on vernon’s shoulder.

“I’m hungry,” Vernon finally spoke up, breaking the silence. Seungkwan ruffled around his bag and found a granola bar, giving it to his boyfriend.

“Have this,” Seungkwan said, just before his own stomach growling audibly. Vernon shook his head and told Seungkwan to have it instead but Seungkwan was stubborn and made Vernon eat at least a bite.

This is when they realised, they were really stupid for doing this escape plan.

First, they are broke teenagers, that couldn’t afford one more meal.

Second, they are stranded in a dark, cold place, without a proper place to lie down and sleep.

Third, they are hungry.

After almost an hour of debating, Vernon finally turned on his phone. 73 missed calls from his family and seungkwan’s. He dialled his mom’s number who immediately picked up.

“Chwe Vernon Hansol!” His mom shouted. “Your dad told us to wait for another hour before reporting to the police! Where are you?! Is Seungkwan with you? Are you both okay? Have you eaten?”

Seungkwan weakly spoke up instead. “We’re really hungry.”

This time, seungkwan’s mom spoke up instead, her voice almost breaking down. “Oh god, Seungkwannie! I’m coming for you, where are you?”

One thing led to another, the stupid couple were picked up by an officer that was positioned nearby and finally sent home. They weren’t even away from home for more than 24 hours but the reunion was super dramatic.

Tears of joy, regret, and all kinds of feelings.

“So,” Madam Jwa finally spoke up, wiping her own tears after wiping her son’s. “Are you both dating?”

Seungkwan looked at Vernon, who immediately stepped forward and grabbed seungkwan’s wrist which made seungkwan stumble closer to vernon, hitting his chest.

“I love him,” Vernon proclaimed, his face was stern and his eyes fixed on his future mother-in-law. “No matter what, I won’t let him go.”

“That’s enough for me,” Seungkwan’s mom replied, patting vernon’s head which immediately relaxed vernon.

The rest was history. Everything went well, their runaway to pocheon could’ve been avoided if they opened up to their parents from the beginning but if you ask vernon and seungkwan whether they regretting running away, they’ll say no.

“It was fun, a new kind of experience,” Vernon commented lovingly, reminiscing about their trip.

“Other than getting hungry, it was really fun, I feel like doing it again,” Seungkwan added. “Now I understand why Vernon talk about running away often.”

It’s an unforgettable trip, after all. A trip where they spent only with each other, devoid of interaction with the outside world. A trip where all they had was each other, and they only need each other.

_Just you and me, love._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, I just made a story where two teenagers ran away, got lost and called their parents.  
> I planned for it to be longer but it's so late in the night now and I'm sleepy so I just...yeah.


End file.
